


Grounding

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, M/M, Sort Of Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: Verstael often doesn’t sleep, and sometimes Ardyn joins him in his bed to feel the grounding comfort of another tangible body, rather than to be left to his nightmares.





	Grounding

**Author's Note:**

> A snippet for Alcherum, I hope you enjoy.

Midnight. One Am. Two am. Sleep eluded Verstael Besithia. The fire crackled, remnants of a log shifting and splitting in two. Too late to put another log on, he decided, as he stood to stoke what remained. 

“You’re still awake.” 

He heard the voice of the adagium in his doorway, but hadn’t heard the footsteps preceding. The fire lost his interest as he turned to look at the man in his doorway. 

Pants too short, and shoeless, Ardyn Lucis Caelum looked as lost as the day Verstael had freed him. 

“As are you, Adagium. And you seem to have lost your shoes.” 

“I do not sleep, Besithia. And occasionally, I prefer to feel the chill of the floor. I would say it reminds me I am alive, but then again, what doesn’t?” He asked rhetorically. Verstael ignored the self-deprecating dig. He gestured to his desk, a half empty bottle of wine atop it. Ardyn bowed his head, and moved to take it. 

“Your insomnia brings you to my bedroom. Again.” 

“My mind is loud. Again.” Ardyn responded as he brought the bottle of wine to his lips. He didn’t notice Verstael watching the bob of his throat as he swallowed. 

“You’ve come to share my bed, then?” 

“I’ve come to have something to ground my sanity, Verstael. What little remains.” 

Verstael made a non-committal grunt. He stood, and moved to his bed. 

“Bring the wine.” 

“As I do.” Ardyn followed him, watching curiously as he did every time, the scientist stripping his robes and armor off; And every time Ardyn remained surprised at the body that lie beneath. Skinny, pale. Freckled. Undeserving of the voice that spoke to him. Verstael climbed under the blanket and sheets of his bed and waited. 

Ardyn set the bottle of wine on the night stand and climbed into the bed after him. He didn’t care to remove his ill-fitting clothes, nor did he care to wear items that fit properly. He didn’t care to continue to drink the bottle of wine. He didn’t care for much, in his eternal life. He only cared to shift until he could rest his head on the scientist’s chest, and feel the reverberations of his natural heart beat. 

Verstael placed his hand on the side of Ardyn’s head, stroking through his long auburn hair. 

“Sleep, Adagium.”

“You first.”


End file.
